Motocross riders often experience undue fatigue or heat exhaustion when racing in hot weather. Many races are held in a desert where hot weather prevails, so overheating is a common problem for many motocross racers. The tight closed course over terrain that includes steep hills, sharp turns and other hazards adds to the problem.
It is common for motocross racers to wear an outer riding shirt and protective gear such as a chest protector and shoulder pads under the riding shirt. The problem of overheating is magnified because such protective equipment adds weight and inhibits dissipation of body heat that builds up as the race progresses, particularly in hot weather.
The present invention provides a water vest that reduces heat exhaustion and fatigue of a motocross racer in hot weather. The water vest provides a means for cooling air that passes to the skin of the rider and thereby keeps the rider cool over a longer period of time during a race. The water vest can keep a motocross rider cool for about 30 to 40 minutes of racing on a hot day with temperatures in the 85.degree. to 100.degree. F. range. The water vest also is easy and convenient to use and it adds little weight to the riding equipment.